The present invention relates to a portable overhead projector and in particular to an overhead projector which can be collapsed into a single rectangular box-like housing.
Portable overhead projectors are known, however the housings therefor are generally bulky. Other portable overhead projectors are not easily collapsable and assemblable and therefore are difficult to use.